


Not So Bad

by AdventurousScientist (Tuiteyfruity)



Series: Mystic Woods [10]
Category: Mystic Woods, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Giant/Tiny, MWU College Days, Mystic Woods Unlimited, Non Canonical, Soft Vore, Vore, giant tiny - Freeform, gianttiny, gt vore, im not tagging this in the EFC fandom bc it's way to weird, safe vore, this is absolutely stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/AdventurousScientist
Summary: Here's the thing. Mystic Woods has set canon laws/backstory/lore that i cannot break.So i created Mystic Woods Unlimited (MWU). This is a catch all term for random stories that break canon. Magic is more loose, shenanigans more ridiculous! Yonah is less... inhibited/restrained.That sounds kinda scary but it really means i can write more ridiculous safe vore in more ridiculous scenarios.In this MWU Yonah is a regular guest lecturer at the academy of wizardry (he is an infrequent one in canon). He's allowed to be his natural size and not be cuffed away from the tower (in canon he teaches reduced in size and magic suppressed by cuffs).Oh and he "punishes" students by eating them. DURING CLASS. Before you poo-poo me about student/teacher stuff, Yonah is in his 20s, the students are mostly in their 20s some in their 30s or 40s. He's a guest lecturer he's not a proper professor XP doesn't mean he doesn't exploit being able to punish folks. but he just eats and spits them up so idk.His students definitely dont like being eaten, it's still scary, but they know they are safe. it's very silly.
Series: Mystic Woods [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563316
Kudos: 14





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> oh right, plot???
> 
> Uhhhh. Well you know how i said yonah eats the students during class? that does happen but there are just so many troublemakers today! that's very weird but he's not gonna pass up on being able to stuff himself with some delicious idiots XD
> 
> Warnings: the scene where Yonah spits up 4 students gets more gross than usual... I based it off a time I got injured and was dry heaving a lot bc the pain made me really nauseated >.<

—

Yonah lay against the cool cave wall, one arm behind His back, the other across his supremely full stomach. Palm laying flat over the 6 struggling students he just ate. He even recognized the taste of repeat offenders. 

They weren’t struggling against him, well they were, but in a rather futile attempt to get comfortable. They all had detention for disrupting his lecture and they knew that meant a trip into his stomach. So they were making the best of it. Not an easy thing to do with six of them. 

Normally it was just one or two students and on different days. But today… today had been different. 

——

“Getting full, Professor?”

A student in the second row asked, as Yonah hiccuped after swallowing Chava, the fourth student in 30 minutes… his stomach was pushing at the buttons on his vest, which he undid. Another awkward moment to add to the collection. 

ugh yeah he was getting full. But he couldn’t let them win. He didn’t know what they were up to but With four conspirators in his stomach he And at least 5 others, “humiliate him by making him throw up” was highly probable. Wait not 5, he had based his count on the whispering his keen hearing picked up. 5 distinct voices, none of which had been Kalan. Six! Shit! 

“I don’t *HIC* see how that’s relevant to the lesson, Kalan, so unless you want to become part of this feast” he pointed at his stomach, “I isuggest you *HIC*, you keep your comments to yourself.” 

Red faced from hiccuping in front of the rest of the uneaten class, he turned back to the blackboard but kept his head at an angle to hear the class. The troublemakers were using message spells to talk, unaware Yonah could hear them and sense the magic. Or maybe they were aware. He noted where each sat, and tried to focus on their voices to put them to names. 

It was hard to concentrate with the four currently in his belly and a lesson to give! Keeping his mind on equations when there was So much movement… he put a hand over his middle and pushed them around a bit. 

“You’d better be paying attention in there! I know you can hear me. There will be a quiz and you’re not off the hook just because I ate you! Get the notes from your classmates.”

There was a resigned grumble from his occupants. 

“And as for you,” he turned as a streak of magic was released. He caught it before it hit the chalk board. Opening his hand he found the illusion that would have appeared around him. 

Several sparkling red arrows and a crude drawing of his face with wide opened fanged mouth. The accompanying words said “rawr feed me”. 

“Cute,” he mused before shaking it away. In all honesty he was relieved, it could have easily been something vulgar or derogatory towards him. “Big Dumb Giant” for example, which he would have reported. And he’d hate to think there was a culture of bigotry festering among the student body. “You will, by the way,” looking towards the student who cast the spell, “you and the rest of your tasty little friends,” he shifted his now glowing gaze to meet the eyes of the other students who froze, having believed themselves safe, “come talk to me after class,” he returned to the lesson, which proceeded with little more incident. 

Finally class ended and all but six students quickly made themselves scarce. Six students. Six morsels that he was very much looking forward to eating. After dinner, which was in about an hour. Though judging by their nervousness they thought he was going to eat them now. Three of them were failing to avoid looking at his still full stomach, two were mentally preparing themselves for the ordeal, and Kalan was standing defiant, arms crossed, but their eyes were twitchy, fingers digging into their arms. Even knowing one would be fine, it sure was terrifying, being eaten alive. 

He opened his mouth but it was one of his occupants who spoke. 

“Come on!! Let us out!!” a standarddemand, they heard the bell, they knew class was over. 

The statement was accompanied by a lot more movement, a great deal visible, which Yonah watched with amusement, causing his stomach to shake as he produced a deep evil chuck, and the 6 uneaten students shook with apprehension. Before anyone else could speak up Yonah stroked his middle.

“So impatient, you aren’t dying in there,” there were a few more protests but eventually they settled down. 

“Back to the matter at hand,” he looked at the six with flash of fire in his eyes and a lick of his lips, “Our rendezvous will have to be tonight, come to Xharem’s office, be there by Silence.” 

There was no curfew at the academy, students were expected to manage their own schedules. However, “Silence” was the unofficial term for the time of night when students were to keep noise to a minimum in the living quarters. About 10pm.. It’s wasn’t exact either… it was just an expected courtesy. 

“Failure to show up will result in detention being carried out during each class until test day” that was something he just thought up. Tomorrow not counting, as it was a Third Day, no classes. 

“You can’t be serious,” Kalan gave him a rather nasty look. 

“I’m always serious when it comes to snacking,” he said, patting his stomach as he smiled at Kalan, who did not break. The students inside were on the edge of losing their minds. 

“Speaking of, it’s time I pardon my current guests. So run along, I look forward to seeing you all again soon.”

Five were out of sight in a moment, but Kalan rolled their eyes and walked away, glancing back until turning a corner. 

Yonah stood up and stretched, sucking in his gut to squish his captives, before heading to Xarem’s caves. He absentmindedly hummed an old nursery rhyme. 

“So… are you gonna throw up or what! Some of us want to wash up before dinner!” 

That was… Maya? Yeah. He didn’t say anything, just kept walking. 

“The rest of us are done being dinner!” 

Yonah sighed, “I don’t want to spit you all up in the courtyard.”

“The fuck! You’ve done it before!”

“With one person, not 4 of you! It’s gonna be… unpleasant… if you thought it was gross before…eheh” that wasn’t an amused laugh. 

They shifted with concern. Why should it be any more gross?!

He passed another professor who eyed his middle. Of course they had to comment. They always do. 

“I would think an evil giant could have more control over a class if he so wished.”

This was Better than them critiquing his punishment methods! 

“Why ever would I wish for that?”

The professor’s eyes narrowed, “indeed, why…” 

“Aidan!!! Get us out of here!!” 

Though The students couldn’t see, Aidan still raised an eyebrow, and motioned for Yonah to squat down. 

“Is that you Ian? I expected better from you.”

Ah! It was Ian Bloom, of course, he and Professor Aidan Bloom were cousins. Professor Bloom poked Yonah in the stomach right where Ian Bloom was presumably making a noticeable little bulge. 

“Next time don’t antagonize a giant!”

Yonah smiled but his knees were hurting so he stood up and bid Bloom goodbye and got to the caves uninterrupted. He filled a bucket with water and stuck his hands in, running heat out of them. 

“Alright you little shits, I’m getting you out, don’t fight it or each other,” he instructed and knelt by the bucket before making his hands into a fist and pressing into his gut. 

What Had he JUST SAID! He could tell they were scrambling to be the first released, even as he heaved And hacked like a foolish first year drunk at his first party. 

Not that He’d ever gotten drunk at school parties. No matter how much he drank he never got more than barely buzzed. Just couldn’t physically consume enough alcohol while reduced. Even if he could have been his own size there wasn’t enough alcohol at said parties to get him drunk. 

The first student slid out of his mouth and splashed into the warm water. 

He barely had time to catch his breath before his airways got blocked by the second squirming mass.

After this one he had to recover. He sat down by the bucket, monitoring the sulking students who had both submerged themselves to their noses. Chava and Ertza. They shot him dirty looks which he smiled sweetly at. Then he leaned over the bucket again to get the last two out, Ian and Maya. 

Gods that was an effort. There is only so much vomiting one can do with an effectively empty stomach before bile enters the picture. He knew it was coming as Maya and Ian started screaming in desperate, fearful confusion, pleading for freedom. They didn’t know that the viscous, dark yellow, noxious bitter bile was otherwise harmless. 

And Chava and Ertza didn’t know what was making their friends so scared. They demanded answers; Chava even threatened with telling the administration. Yonah held a hand up to try and convey that they should just sit tight. But they still shrieked as the first glob of bile fell into the bucket ahead of Ian who was coated in a thick layer. 

He had to take another break. Maya was still crying but was calming down from the initial shock. 

“I told you, it’s gross,” he spat, fetching the soap for Ian and lying down, gently stroking at the last human in his stomach. “The bile won’t hurt you, Maya, I’ll get you out soon.”

His face was red and felt inflated, his throat was so sore, his jaw was sore. The only thing he could smell was bile and he was sure he had nearly passed out. It was almost enough to make him reconsider his punitive methods. 

Not really. 

Looking to the bucket he saw Chava with her arms folded over the edge. Now she was smiling at him. 

“Why do you do this to yourself? Is it worth it? Do we really taste that good?”

Yonah looked not so innocently up at the ceiling. 

“Yes,” he chuckled, glancing at Chava to see her roll her eyes, “and there is nothing quite like a belly full of squirming smallfolk.”

“That’s too much information!” Ian said as he pulled off his robes. The bile had not penetrated far into his undersilks. 

“No such thing in our line of work,” Yonah said, coughing and sitting up again. 

“Ready Maya?”

“IVE BEEN READY YOU FUCK-“ he didn’t let her finish her retort before heaving so powerfully that she was practically shot back into his throat. 

They waited awkwardly for Maya to splash down and to get her out of her robes and a large piece of soap. 

“Take your time,” Yonah told them. He left to get some cleaner water, “but don’t leave,” 

Once he got back they finished getting clean and dried off. They had even used spells to clean their robes. Now they Waited to be dismissed but he wasn’t done with them.

Not just yet. 

He adjusted to sitting criss cross. 

“The rest of your little group will be stopping by tonight,”

“Yes we heard…”

“I want to know what your goals were with this little stunt. The only thing I can think of is to make me look more foolish the more of you I ate as class progressed,” he was painfully aware of how silly it looked when he ate more than 2 humans. “Or make me barf in front of the rest of the class.” 

The students exchanged worried glances. 

“Unless your answer is something truly heinous, I won’t eat you again. Just know that I don’t appreciate being humiliated, even if it gives me an excuse to eat you.”

“It was just an experiment,” Chava said, fully prepared to be the one eaten again, “to see how many of us you would eat in one class period.”

She braced herself to be suddenly picked up shoved back into the giant’s mouth. Opening one eye she saw her teacher’s sly smile. 

“An experiment? That’s adorable. I wish you would have told me, I would have had no objections to such a test. Or even playing along. I guess the answer is four. I don’t know if that’s a satisfactory result, but I hope it was worth the methods to get it.”

“Sir, If I may ask,” Ertza spoke up, and continued when Yonah nodded, “you intend to um… eat the other six tonight… all at once I presume?”

“Yes,” said Yonah, and Ertza had to gather his wits again. 

“Why did you stop at four in class?” 

Because he had stopped at four. Shooting magic at him should have gotten Amiya eaten!

“Do you really want that answer?” He asked.

“Just because you asked that I am suddenly not sure… but it was the purpose of the experiment.”

“I do! I bet six was your limit!” Said Maya. “Kalan said I was crazy!” 

“Oh? Well you’re correct, five to seven humans, depending on their size,” Maya looked regretfully proud at this statement, “but I had a class to teach, the more I eat the harder it is to think,” he explained how overeating affects giants, making them drowsy, almost drunk. They were a bit put off by the biology lesson but couldn’t resist being fascinated in that way wizard’s are. 

“It’s not debilitating, it’s not gonna make me pass out unless I let it , but it would make recalling and conveying information about transdimensional light structures of illusions impossible.” 

He stood up, “Now, I’m sure you’re all hungry, I know I feel pretty empty.”

Stepping by them he opened the large door on the other side of the cave, holding it open while they realized they were free to go. 

Of course they were all going in the same direction. In an ideal world he would continue And leave them behind; if he were polite and thoughtful, he would let them get ahead of him. Just let them get away from him. 

But he was neither of those things. He was evil. He shrank down to keep pace. 

The fog of discomfort was so thick it could be cut with a butter knife, and Yonah basked in it. Making horrendous small talk that they were forced to engage in as to snub him would result in additional punishment. These humans had made teaching extremely embarrassing. He was merely returning the favor. 

“I wonder what’s on the menu tonight, besides the rest of your friends,” he mused as the humans sped-walked to keep up.

“It’s somehow weirder when he says these things when our size!” Maya hissed to Chava.

“Isn’t it just!” Yonah responded, “almost as weird as full grown adults pulling pranks they know will get them eaten.” 

It was always worth reminding the students that they weren’t children. In fact Ian was older than him, and Chava only a year younger. There was no wrong age to apply to the academy. though most did so when between 18 and 21, some students were in their 30s or 40s! Yonah was only 25! And since his lectures were usually brief seminars into topics such as “advanced light physics for more robust illusions”, they weren’t attended by first year students. 

It was always fun to watch their faces when they realized he could hear their whispers. And kinda of disheartening since most of them had definitely attended his lectures on giants. 

When they arrived at the mess hall Yonah took his spot next to Xharem, the dragon professor. She was laying down but sat up to make room for the half-giant who returned to his normal size. Xharem rubbed her face on his arm as a formal greeting, and as a way to signal it was permissible for him to sit down as well. 

She was already eating. Two thirds of a roasted cow made into a stew with all sorts of vegetables, rice, and spiced to perfection. The other third had of course been used for Yonah’s meal, which was brought out still piping hot. 

Meaning no disrespect to the kitchen staff, Yonah got out a jar of reaper pepper powder and mixed in a more than generous pinch. He offered some to Xharem as well. 

“I- have detentions tonight, unless you have objections. The students were unusually rowdy today.” 

“As long as they don’t make too much noise,” she said, “And what do you mean ‘rowdy’?”

Yonah explained and the dragon burst out laughing when he told them they were doing this on purpose. 

Of course that got the rest of the hall’s attention, and they waited until everyone went back to their own conversations before continuing. 

“If you’d told me years ago that the students would be trying to get eaten by you I would have laughed like that but in your face My Yonah.”

“I didn’t eat people at all years ago,” he pointed out. 

“Not the point I was making,” Xharem focused again on her stew. 

“Im going to try to get them to sleep,” he said, “so there shouldn’t be any noise.” 

“Do they know your plan?” The dragon’s eyes sparkled, “that you’re going to hold them all night?”

“No,” he grinned, “I gotta be evil somehow. They set out to humiliate me and clearly being eaten doesn’t scare them and isn’t punishment enough since it was central to their plan! I don’t want to hurt them, so I figured I can frustrate the hell out of them.” 

“And still eat them,” Xharem said. 

“Of course,” Yonah smiled. 

Since he had such a wonderful “dessert” to look forward to (And thought that having his students sitting in food as it digested was crossing several lines) he only ate a small amount of his dinner. But he stayed to talk to Xharem and other professors who climbed onto the massive slab rather than eat at a normal table. Mostly his friends but a few others, like Aidan Bloom, came to chat. 

But let’s take a break for a moment to see how the students are doing. 

The four had mostly went their separate ways but Maya And Chava stuck together. They got their plates and went to the central table which was laden with tonight’s choices. Chava loaded her plate but Maya only picked out a few roasted vegetables and slices of bread for buttering. 

“I’m not even sure I can eat so soon after…” even clean she still smelled the bile and mucus and… 

“Well, he clearly can,” Chava pointed and elbow at where Yonah sat. It was so frustrating to see him so animated and cheerful, talking with the other smallfolk professors like he was a normal person, who didn’t eat smallfolk. She had heard rumors that he’s eaten some of them, but that couldn’t be true! Even if it explained why he was allowed to eat students. 

“And we weren’t really eaten, more like put in time-out in a unique location.” 

Maya thought of a comeback about how they weren’t children so getting a “time out” was kinda infantilizing, but not fast enough. 

They sat down without really seeing who was at the table. So of course it was Kalan, as well as Aaron And Toby. Three out of the other six who had detention in a few hours. 

“Survived being eaten by the giant I see?” Kalan sneered. 

“Not exactly an accomplishment when you know said giant isn’t going to digest you” Chava said, And defiantly took a bite of food that she fully intended to keep down and digest. 

“You’re surprisingly chipper for one who’s next down his throat!” Ertza noted, “And you two surprisingly calm.”

Kalan picked at the remains of their beans “like you said, not so bad when you know it’s safe.” 

“We never said it was a good experience! It was horrible!”

“I’ve been eaten before,” Kalan asserted. 

“So have I!” Chava shot back “This is different, I hope you like -“ 

“Please for the god of knowledge , stop talking about this! Some of us are trying to eat!” 

Aaron was shaking a bit. He’d never been eaten, and at the start of this little experiment he was feeling confident but now, now that it was really going to happen… 

“I would honestly advise against it,” Said Ertza, “you don’t want to get sick in there.”

“I said stop talking!” But he stopped eating. 

“Oh, Aaron… I mean. It’s gonna suck, but it’s not scary. Well ok. Being swallowed is scary but otherwise it’s just uncomfortable.” Ertza wasn’t sure they should continue, “and like, it smells, that’s why- I- Yeah…” 

—-

It was pretty much exactly 10pm when all six students knocked at the cave door. 

Yonah let them in and smiled as they trembled when he placed the huge metal bar into the door’s latch. No escape. 

He had them set up the enchantment circle in the center of the cave. He didn’t want to waste the safety charms in his staff, and these had to last longer anyways. 

It was a tricky cast, especially as Yonah had them do it. As if Making them learn something Legitimized this. The set up was more difficult but messing that up would be disaster so he had done it for them. 

he knelt by the now smoldering diagrams made of incense that had not been fully consumed by the cast. 

“I recommend not wearing your robes, little ones, it will make it marginally more comfortable.”

“Sir… you want us… to strip??” Aaron’s voice broke as he spoke what everyone else was thinking. Had Yonah lost his mind? 

“I don’t appreciate the implications,” Yonah smiled widely, “I said robes. Leave on your silks.” 

“Probably just makes it easier to taste us,” Kalan didn’t make any motions to obey Yonah and the others were following their lead.

“It does but That’s not why. I Promise you will regret it if you don’t. based on the last group’s experience, you don’t want to be such thick fabrics.” 

All but Kalan immediately disrobed. Kalan took his sweet time, and for good reason. 

“Kalan,” 

Yonah didn’t need to say anything else for the human to step forward. 

“Your smart mouth has earned you the honor of being first!” He said like he was giving out some award. 

“Just, get it over with, I need to study,” 

Yonah obliged and took his own sweet time swallowing Kalan down. 

While he had not told the others they had to watch, he knew they didn’t dare look away. And as Kalan made it to his stomach he sighed and looked at the cowering students. They were looking at his stomach, watching the small tremors as Kalan got comfortable. 

“Toby, for casting that spell you are second.” 

She confidently strode into his hand. 

The order of the rest is unimportant. He mostly wanted all eyes on Kalan. And he actually did go faster with them. Most of them had clearly bathed before hand, which made their flavors sharp and fresh. Gosh he was glad to be a giant, he wanted to thank whatever god made smallfolk taste so damn good. He chuckled as he imagined that most smallfolk would like to curse such a god. Which made him chuckle and the humans inside him to complain. 

“Hey! Try to be quiet, we don’t want to wake Xharem.”

It had been some time since he’d eaten so many folks at once. It hurt a bit, yet He stroked his gut affectionately as the humans tried to orient themselves. 

“Don’t worry about air,” he said, “I made sure it cycles out.” 

There was a jumble of responses but he was sure most were along the sarcastic lines of “wow thanks, so considerate!” 

“What are you doing!” Someone shouted as he stood up. 

“Going to my room,” he answered, as he wobbled to his feet. 

OOF. His gut was very heavy. He hoped he wouldn’t get sick! That would be unpleasant for everyone. Managing to steady himself he discarded the illusion of his formal robes. He had changed into his nightgown before they arrived, the idea of changing with a belly full of a students was… unappealing. Cradling his stomach and weaving a little magic to dim the lights in the main chamber he wandered back to his own. 

Wow he was sleepy. He had done his best to seem alert but once he got past four of them the waves of drowsiness were hard to ignore. It was only 11pm! 

He sat down on his mattress and leaned against the wall. It was nice and cold. He was silent for a few minutes, focusing on his occupants. 

They shifted a lot and were talking in hushed tones. He could still hear them fairly well. Mostly wondering how long they would be stuck there, asking someone to move their foot, and worrying about the fact that he wasn’t talking. 

So he waited a few more minutes before announcing: 

“I know about the experiment.” 

His stomach was filled with grumbles and possibly a bit of panic. 

“I can’t say I’m not pleased with how I was compensated, you are quiet the scrumptious dessert!” He drummed his fingers over his gut. “Still, I was the unwitting subject, and I don’t appreciate being made to look the fool.”

Breathing in deeply he focused on the struggling movements. No one spoke up, which he’s hoped for since he wasn’t done talking. 

“Don’t do it again,” he said with a deep growl, “I hope you don’t show the other professors this level of disrespect. As fun as it must be to mess with me, I can’t be appeased with getting to eat trouble makers. I will enforce real punishment if this continues.” 

It was getting harder for him to think, with his belly so full. He lay down on his back and closed his eyes. 6 was a lot of humans and it was a bit painful, but in this position it was simply bliss. 

“Real punishment sir? You- you ate us… what would Real punishment be?” Toby sounded worried. 

Yonah put a hand over his stomach and let gravity hold it down. 

He took another deep breath, but kept his hand in place so it pressed into his stomach. He had to really gather his thoughts to respond intelligently. 

“Im not stupid, you don’t learn anythig from this. Being eaten is you paying me back for being little shits more than is my disciplinin you. Not much to do in my stomach, you just sit there. Not very constructive.” 

Wow he was impressed with himself! he was still able to use such big words. 

“You would just have us do work like the rest of the professors,” Kalan supplied.

“Correct,” he smiled. He was really too soft on them. Letting them do nothing for detention, they could be fixing the unicorn stables, or clearing a tower of blood moths, or be put on staff tuning duty for a week. They should be thanking him! He hiccuped and remembered a thing. 

“Oh and Kalan, you owe Maya some money.”

There was a lot of movement and shouting. Specifically at Kalan for having moved so much. 

“Wait what! Why?”

Yonah yawned and pulled up his blanket, and made sure his pillow was in perfect poofiness. 

“I- doh-ooont remember exactly,” he wasn’t trying to sound awake anymore. His voice was light and uncaring. 

“Are you falling asleep!” Aaron spoke, voice cracking, “Professor! We’re still in your stomach!”

A humming sigh rolled through the stomach as the giant responded. 

“It’s rare I get to sleep with such a wonderfully full belly.” He said, affectionately rubbing his stomach. “Did you know that overeating makes giants drowsy. It’s-*yawn* quiet delightful.”

His limbs were starting to feel heavy and numb as he started to tune out the humans. 

“This must be in violation of some rule sir! You can’t keep us here all night!” Kalan sounded both angry and scared. 

It took a few seconds for Yonah to respond, and encouragement from the others 

“It’s alight, you’ll be *f-fiiine*” he yawned again.

He did feel a bit bad, they were definitely scared. Trapped in the dark and damp, with all the noises of his body, for several hours to come. But they really would be ok. Probably very stiff when they woke. 

“If you sleep it- hhuuuh” he forced his brain to work, “it will be over sooner.”

“We have homework!” 

They all started complaining and while he was certainly fighting hard to stay awake, the noise was irritating his sensitive ears. 

“If you all don’t quiet down I’ll eat you again next class,” he shifted a bit. They shifted a bit. 

“So try to sleep, or at least keep it down. I’ll let you out in the morning.” 

There was a lot of grumbling but they did seem to be finding more comfortable positions.

“Goodnight my tasty little students,” he said, before drifting off, and arm across his stomach, so pleasantly full. And he swore a few voices returned the sentiment. 

No one spoke for several minutes as the Giant’s breathing And heartbeat slowed around them. 

“What do we do?!” Leor hissed.

This was the most uncomfortable he had ever been. Squished up against a fleshy wall with someone’s elbow in his thigh and someone else’s ass in his face. And it smelled. It smelled so bad. Not to mention it was like a sauna. But was he really sweating or was that just fluids from the stomach…

“There isn’t any chance one of you has a teleport prepared?” Kalan asked. 

They were pinned to the bottom of the stomach, near the sphincter that led to the intestines. The fluids that gathered in the stomach were kept low by the motions of the muscle, pushing it all towards Kalan and through the minuscule aperture. 

At least with Yonah laying on his back they weren’t stacked on top of each other. That had sucked a lot. 

“We’re in our silks Kalan! Unless you’ve got one up your Ass!” Toby said. 

Toby was sandwiched between Kalan and Shital, and wriggled until she was on her back. Minimally better. Her face wasn’t pressing into mucus covered flesh anymore, she could breathe better. 

“Maybe we should sleep. I don’t particularly feel like talking to any of you for- how long do you think this will be?” Shital suggested but didn’t sound thrilled. 

“Sleep?! We’re In a giant’s stomach! I ain’t fucking sleeping!” Leor was too wound up, this was too freaky. 

“At least can we get some light then?”

“If rather not see” but Toby already conjured a few pinpricks of dull light. 

“We can do better than this! We’ll be aching something fierce in the morning if we don’t reorganize.” 

A grumble that wasn’t from Yonah went around her. They all agreed but didn’t want to move. 

“Come on! It will be worth it.”

After several minutes of squabbling they managed to all lay four of them sort of shoulder to shoulder with two laying across on the four. It was still packed like sardines, but they weren’t contorted any more and no one’s elbows were in someone’s eyes. 

“I’m-I’m going to try and sleep!” Aaron announced from the far end of the bottom pile. Everyone looked at him disbelieving. 

“You all can stay awake if you wish but I don’t fancy laying here for 8 hours! I’m sleeping!” And he turned his back to the rest of them. 

They all were quiet and then amazed when a few minutes later heard gentle sleepy snores from Aaron. He’d done it! 

“How is he able to do that?” Toby hissed, not wanting to wake him.

“Maybe we can too if we just shut up and close our eyes,” Shital suggested, she lay next to Aaron and sort of nestled into the flesh below her and against Aaron. A moment later she slept too.

“This is insanity!” Leor said to The rest, which was now Kalan and Amiya, for Toby also succumbed a shortly after Shital. 

Wait. Amiya was sleeping too! They’d barely said a word since they were eaten, and possibly were asleep before Aaron!

“Clearly not,” Kalan sort of gestured to the four sleeping astoundingly soundly. 

They wouldn’t admit it but the flesh beneath them was amazingly soft and warm. If only they weren’t squashed by 5 others, this might be nice. 

Ugh! No! This wasn’t nice! They had been eaten! This was bad! 

“Try to sleep Leor,” Kalan yawned and turned their head away from Leor’s glare. 

It was still an hour before it happened, but Leor eventually managed to fall asleep. 

All in all, Not the worst detention ever.

**Author's Note:**

> ALL I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IS IF THIS STORY MADE YOU SMILE :D


End file.
